ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mons Carriers
Mons Carriers are beings modified and given the ability to transform into different monsters. They were created by the Ultra Killer Organization via small devices with kaiju DNA being implanted into the brains of aliens that allows them to activate and deactivate the transformation at will. History Beginning Mons Carriers are the Ultra Killer Organization's attempt at replicating the way ultra host can transform into ultras at will pretty much. The project began as a simple idea with it being theorized that you can make an alien transform through an activation device similar to risers. The scientists in the group through allowance by the head man began various experiments to see how far they could go. The first gave a Metron the ability to transform into a mouse taken from Earth. The second allowed a Baltan to become a Ghos. From there it scaled up higher, testing to see if there was a size and power limited on what one may be able to become. Ultraboy The Series Eventually an ultra known as Ultraboy was kidnapped, and studied to perhaps perfect the practice. They took the young ultra several universes away from his home so the Ultra Killer base he was taken to wasn't found. The scientists were able to give a criminal Nackle named Loper the ability to transform into a Red King; around the same time however, Ultraboy managed to escape their facility on the moon of a local planet and flee to said world. The Ultra Killers needed to eradicate this ultra now that he escaped for fear he would somehow contact the rest of the Land of Light, ruining their operations. Understanding how weak young ultras were, the Nackle volunteered to go and kill him. He went to the planet with a Zazhan with confidence that the weak monster would be able to defeat the ultra. More TBA at a later date. Mons Carrier Users *Name: Alien Nackle Loper (Ultraboy The Series Ep. 1 - 2) **Biography: Loper is a terrorist from Planet Nackle who destroyed a historical monument using an Energized Black King which is now dead. He went to a prison planet before being broken out by several Ultra Killer operatives. **Personality: Loper is a brutal Nackle who prefers brawns over brains, preferring to beat his enemies to death. He also values people not as strong as him as beneath him. **Monster Form: Red King *Name: Alien Zetton Wetton **Biography: TBA **Personality: TBA **Monster Form: Detton *Name: Alien Bat Nolend **Biography: TBA **Personality: TBA **Monster Form: Northsatan *Name: Alien Reguran Shogun **Biography: Shogun was a thief from Planet Reguran who stole various valuable items in the multiverse. He uses the items he stole to make himself more powerful. Shogun later joined the Ultra Killer Originzation for the sole reason of becoming stronger. After gaining Lagoras as his monster form, Shogun found a Grangon on a random planet. He killed and absorbed the monster's power to become Lagoras Evo. **Personality: Shogun is a calm and condescending Reguran who uses forceful actions to get what he wants. He will also do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. **Monster Form: Lagoras Evo TBA Mons Carrier Submission Rules I'm accepting submissions for Mons Carrier users to appear in Ultraboy The Series. Rules *'Name': What is the species and name of the user in question? Both canon and fan aliens are accepted, just nothing extremely OP, around Inpelizer and Skull Gomora levels. **'Biography': How did the user become a user? Give a very brief summary of how they came to be as such. **'Personality': What is the user's personality? **'Monster Form': What monster can they transform into? Both canon and fan monsters are accepted, just nothing extremely OP, around Inpelizer and Skull Gomora levels. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Ultraboy The Series